


Old Habits Die Hard

by hellolife21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have always slept in a specific position when they sleep together, even after nine years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest, technically. Nothing sexual. Fluff.

They have always slept together. Well, they haven’t slept in the same bed since they were 13 and 17. As kids they often had to share a bed because John couldn’t afford a separate room for himself. The boys never complained, they liked having each other’s heat on the cold nights. It made Dean more comfortable to know Sam was right there with him and not five feet away on another bed. He would never admit it, but Dean was always worried something would happen to his little brother if he didn’t have him close all the time. 

When the were even younger, Dean insisted on sharing a bed with Sam. John would usually have a crib delivered to the motel room if it was available, and Sam would be put to bed in there. Dean always slept on the floor beside the crib and not on his bed. Sam didn’t ever sleep through the night, not until Dean suggested that he slept on the bed with him. John was unsure of this at first. Sam was still a baby, only about 8 months, when Dean suggested this sleeping arrangement.  He worried that Dean would roll over and crush Sam, or Sam would put his face into a pillow and suffocate. Dean assured his father that he would be fine, and John gave in.

Dean was a light sleeper for three years. If Sam so much of rolled over Dean would wake up and check on him. On Sam’s fourth birthday, Dean decided it was finally okay to sleep through the night and not have to check on Sam each time he moved. Sam was safe from suffocating and being crushed by Dean by the time he was two, Dean was just over careful. 

When Sam turned five, he began sleeping snuggled right up against Dean. It didn’t matter if it was ten degrees out or one hundred degrees, Sam always slept against Dean and Dean never once complained how hot he was if it was warm in the room. Another thing Sam always did was slip his hand up the back of Deans shirt. He would go to sleep pressed right against Dean’s side and then just as he was about to fall asleep he would throw his arm over his older brother and slide his hand up his back. Dean would move his arm over Sam’s when this happened. The brothers always slept chest to chest, arms around each other, until Sam was 13years old.

When Sam was 13 he decided it wasn’t cool to sleep like that with his brother. Dean realized this many years before, but he didn’t want to hurt Sam’s feelings. He just put up with it, and waited until the day Sam requested his own bed. When that day came, Dean thought he’d be relieved to not have Sam wrapped around him. But that wasn’t what he felt. He felt cold, even on the hottest nights. He felt alone, and it was then that he stopped sleeping through the night.  Dean would wake up at the slightest noise, or with out any noise at all, and he would just look over at Sam. Sometimes he would even get up and hover a hand over Sam’s nose and mouth to be sure he was still breathing.

Dean didn’t sleep for a week when Sam left for college. John had to force him to take a sleep aid so he wouldn’t get himself killed during a hunt or pass out while driving. Even after Dean began to sleep while Sam was gone, it wasn’t through the night. He would wake up, have bad sweats , nightmares, he would go to check on Sam and he wouldn’t be there. When he went to get Sam at Stanford, to look for Dad, he slept through the night. Granted, he was sleeping in the passengers seat of the Impala, and that wasn’t the most comfortable place. It didn’t matter, because Sam was driving, and he was there with him. 

A few months passed, and he and Sam were on the road. Every night Dean would wake up at least once every night and check on Sam. Then came one night, in Culvert, Kentucky at a place called Grassy Hills Motel, that Dean had to get them a room with a single bed.

“We’re all out of double rooms,” the woman at the desk said politely.

Usually this wouldn’t be a problem. Dean would just say ‘thank you’ and they would be on their way to another motel with a room with two beds. Usually. Right now, Dean was so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes open, and Sam, well, Sam was already passed out in the Impala. “I’ll take it,” Dean said holding out his hand for the keys.

The woman took his credit card and gave him the keys. 

Dean woke Sam up and they went to the room. Sam looked around and then at Dean with a skeptical look. He didn’t need to say anything, Dean knew what he was thinking. “It’s the only room available, and I’m not driving anymore.”

Sam gave his brother a half smile and pulled his shirt over his head, then his pants down his legs and he fell back onto the bed. Dean stripped down to his tee and boxers and fell beside Sam. The bed was a queen size, but it still wasn’t big enough for the two guys. They would just have to make due until morning.

Dean woke up as someone touched his back. He was ready to fight, kick and kill who or whatever was touching him, but he stopped. His mind registered this touch, it was familiar, but he hadn’t felt it in almost nine years. It was Sam, and he was curled up against him. Even though Sam was clearly the larger out of the two of them, he was scooted down the bed so that his head rested just under Dean’s chin. His arm was up the back of Dean’s shirt, pulling them close together. Dean repositioned his arm to drape around Sam’s bare back and the skin was hot. Sam was always hot like a furnace when he slept. Dean move his other arm out from under the pillow and slipped it under Sam’s neck to hold him closer. He fell asleep cradling his younger brother in a loose hug. For the first time in nine years, Dean slept through the night.


End file.
